There are three main objectives in this proposed SERCA: first, to extend my research, which has focused on socioeconomic factors affecting marriage, childbearing and divorce, across the life course to examine determinants of the family composition of the elderly; second, to examine the effects of the family composition of the elderly on patterns of exchange and support between generations; and third, to establish a foundation for continuing research in the demography of aging. The rise in divorce, nonmarital cohabitation, delayed childbearing, and the high level of out-of-wedlock childbearing have changed family structures and composition over the past three decades. These changes are affecting the family composition of the elderly and will increasingly affect the family composition of the elderly. These changes in family composition may significantly affect family provision of informal support and care, and therefore, will significantly affect the health and well-being of the elderly. Specific goals include: analysis of the long-term consequences of changes in family formation and dissolution on the family composition of the elderly; analysis of specific effects of family composition on the structure of informal support for the elderly; analysis of patterns and trends in intergenerational exchange and relations. The project phase of the SERCA has tow research components. The first research component is the analysis of the demographic determinants of the changing family structure of the elderly. The second is the analysis of family composition as determinants of social support and intergenerational exchange. Dynamic models of the living arrangements decisions of elderly couples and individuals are included in this component.